Last Man Standing: Chapter 17
Chapter 17 XVII Dean Summers Battle to Hell Everyone was tense. The whole cabin of the RV just felt... heavy. I was the new guy to join this quest and it wasn't really going well so far with most of the team keeping there distance from me as they all took there own spaces in the RV, What was weird about these guys is that they would stare at different places and when I mean stare I mean they could burn a hole in the side of the RV, so I was the first to break the silence. "My name is Dean, by the way, nice to meet you all... under the circumstances" I piped up, cautiously, to see who would be the first to speak. "Elicia, daughter of Demeter and over there is my sister Nox, the daughter to Nyx. Nice to have you with us, I guess" Elicia sat back down and started fiddling with the ends of the tape on the chair that was holding the cushion together. Allen was the next to speak to me "I'm Allen, son of Helios, who did you say your godly parent is?" he asked sitting on the floor across from me. "I'm the son of Ersa, Goddess of the Morning Dew" I said looking as proud as I could be but I wasn't that proud seeing that my mother took my father away from me as an act of "protection". "Isn't Dew like... mist or something? What good will that do to your demigod abilities?" Megan asked looking as bad as I felt. "Well, I'm still in training but so far I can make it rain. Like, heavy rain if I want to. And I can make rain duplicates of myself but I'm learning to make cool weapons out of the rain I can cause" I replied making it sound as cool as possible. "As touching as this conversation is going, I must tell you that we have company up ahead" Leo said as calm as he could but once we looked out we saw maybe fifty to sixty demigod Zombies standing in lines. Dean had a hard time reading Leo. He was so calm and collected about things. But Dean could sense a hidden temper. "What the hell do we do now?" Nox asked letting the darkness dance between her fingers. An anxiety mechanism, Dead thought. "We have to fight them. To be quiet honest I don't fancy getting this paint job ruined after spending a full hour trying to fix it and make it look less awful" Leo replied and continued "It looks like someone is going to get a head start" Leo said and pointed to a girl who was running up behind the Zombies with what looked like a katana and what appeared to be a pistol or some sort of hand gun.She cam up the back of the Zombies as fast as she could and began slashing of them until one of the caught her throat I am not standing here and watching her get killed Elicia shouted and barged out the door, raising her arm, As she did, a vine came shooting from behind the zombie holding the girl and ripped it away from her. "When did you learn to do that?" Allen asked Elicia in surprise, looked at the vines and then back to Elicia still in shock. "I don't know, It was a spur of the moment thing I guess, no time for talk, Let's fight" Elicia said, the team and her charged into battle leaving only Leo and I. I looked at Leo and then to the sky. "I hope you have a raincoat" I said and held up my hands and the rain started to lash down on us drenching the ground and everything around us. Malcolm looked my way whilst he stabbed a Zombie and mouths "Just what I need" runs to the perimeter, holds his hands in the air and a flash of lightning struck a grouped number of Zombies. I took out my Spear and flung it at the farthest Zombie and it pierced him in the head, I used the rain to make three duplicates and all four of us ran into join the battle. I took out my dagger and leaped into the air and on my downward desent I took out three Zombies with a boomerang technique I was though on my travels by some jogging dude with a seriously noisy cell phone. I slashed and maimed any near Zombies until I heard a scream. I turned around to find that Elicia had been stabbed in the shoulder. I turned to the Zombie gulity of hurting Elicia and I used what I call a "you can't touch this" dagger movement which is so fast you can't feel it when it hits you. I dragged Elicia over to the curb of the street and as I stood I felt a hand grasp my neck. "You... can't.... touch....me!" I said and as my dagger fell to the ground the rain gathered around my fist making some sort of axe so I stuck it in his knee and he exploded on the spot. I stood turned to see that we had finished killing the Zombie. "Guys, you will never guess where we are?" Rachel said with a terrified expression on her face. "Where are we?" Leo looked at her with a serious look smeared across his face. "This is one of the passages to the underworld, it's the quickest way for Hades to get to the Garden of The Gods" Rachel said. "So for the moment we are in Colorado?" Luke asked. "Yes and for this to end it looks like we are going down, to face Hades himself" Rachel finished walking up to the new girl. "Hey Im Denise, daughter of Pallas, God of Warcraft, thanks for saving me" she said politely. "Denise" Rachel said looking towards the crack in the road "This is your time to meet Hell" Next Chapter! Category:Last Man Standing Category:Ersason219 Category:Earth-567